stargate sg1 To have & to hold part 5
by danielgirl910
Summary: After spending the night together vala is desperate ask's Daniel for the breakfast he promised her


**HI EVERYONE IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN FOR NEW CHAPTER & I'M HOPING YOUR ENJOYING MY FIRST FANFIC & I HOPE TO WRITE MORE AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING IT ..SO HERE GO THE NEW CHAPTER FIVE...****Meanwhile upstairs in Dr Jackson office...Daniel was standing at his work station finishing up some last minute inventories artifacts from storage unit which Gen Landry asked Daniel to do yesterday morning which he had to go through all of the artifacts listed & unlisted which it took him all of the day & most of the night to sort out which he got sidetracked when Vala kindly offered to help him out which did'nt go down well with Daniel & than everything changed for them that night?.AFTER working all day & most of the night & a early start to the day Vala started to pace up & down Daniel's office she was starving she wanted her breakfast & Daniel said he would buy her breakfast as a thank you for helping him with it she looked over at Daniel leaned over the work bench & she wondered when will he been finish writing up the files & the hungry was driving her mad so she focused on something else which something caught her eye & a image flashed into her head it was Daniel's tight sexy butt as he leaned over the work bench writing the last artifact file which made it worse for her so she walked over to the doorway,okay that it i can't take it anymore,Vala said to herself & she spoke up ''COME ON DANIEL''I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT,Vala said in annoyed voice as she gave him exhaused expression & she continued to say,''Hey'' you promised me to get me breakfast darling & i am soo hungry...DANIEL,Vala said & she walked over to him in a seductive manner,''DANIEL'',Vala said in whispered tone & he look up from his desk & gave her a cheeky grin,Vala your always hungry & you ate last night after we...you know..,Daniel gave a huge cheeky smile. i know that darling but all that work & extra work we done last night Vala said as she winked at Daniel,has made me very hungry for food & you...darling,Vala said as she whisperd into daniel's ear 'You know after we had sex,Vala said with cheeky grin & Daniel looked at her with a surprised expression ''Vala thats our business,Daniel said & Vala wrapped her arms around his waist & gave him a cheeky smile,i just love annoying you with it & she kissed him passionately,Daniel looked at her with a cheeky grin,I hate it when you do that,Daniel said as he held her in his does that mean your buying me breakfast''?,Vala said as she looked into Daniel's blue soon as i finish this file we will,Daniel said to wind her up,NO were going NOW & i mean now,Vala said & she grabbed Daniel's hand & pulled him out of his office,he look at her with a cheeky boyish grin,OKAY lets go & get some breakfast & yes i'm still buying,Daniel said. Vala gave him a huge smile & she kissed him on the cheek,Daniel look at her we'll get to that later,were at work now vala,Daniel said with anxious darling, i can do that i pomise,Vala said as they walked down the long corridors & a quick holding of hands in the left the elevator & headed down to the commissary,Vala turned to Daniel & tried to be professional,by asking Daniel about their next expedition & Daniel started to tell her about their next trip through the gate when they heard their fellow team's voice,''HEY GUYS LOOK WHO I FOUND?Cameron mitchell & Vala turned around to greed their team mate & they seen Col cameron mitchell standing beside their old team mate Col Samantha carter,Vala gave a huge smile OMG SAMANTHA,Vala said & she ran over to her & throw her arms around her,What are you doing here,Vala said with delighted tone of gave a muffled voice,''IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO VALA'',Sam said as she was still in Vala tight embrace,it is great to see you Sam we all missed you as well Vala, Daniel said as he stood in front of his team mates.''VALA'' you can let carter go now,cam said with his county boy ****gave a small laugh.i'm sorry Mitchell but its been so long since we seen each other,Vala said & Vala let go of Sam then Sam seen Daniel & she hugged him,I missed you too that's why i'm here really & hopefully back on the team,Sam said with huge smile on her looked at Sam what about your job in the Hammond?,Daniel look at her team mates,well the Hammond is currently on hold at the minute with necessary refitting So do you want me back or not,Sam said with cheeky jumped up & down YES WE DO WANT YOU BACK ON THE TEAM, Vala said with excitement & she continued to say & i won't be the only girl on the team now,Vala said with a toothy we would Sam i missed you too,Daniel said as he put his arm around sam's look at his team mates, HEY GUYS WHAT ABOUT ME?,Cam said with defensive voice,Sam gave huge smile,Cam i know you missed me too,the same way i missed you & the rest of the team & also ****Daniel told me,that you were always asking him when was i coming back for a vist so here i am,Sam said with cheeky smile on her look daniel with annoyed expression on his face,ah thanks for that ''jackson'',Cameron,said & started too blush & than started to babble..Ah..well i just asking really,Cam said with anxious voice.**


End file.
